1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new pharmaceutical composition comprising two active ingredients: quercetin and saponin derived from the root Tienchi, the Chinese name of Panax Notoginseng (Burk) F. H. Chen, a member of the ginseng family growing in the provinces of Yunnan and Guangxi in Southern China. Tienchi is the source of a valuable Chinese traditional medicine for human consumption.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, there has been much interest in plant-derived health foods and medicines, particularly ginseng. There are many varieties of ginseng and each variety of the ginseng plant contains many pharmacologically active components. Correctly chosen mixtures of such components often have unexpected benefical effects. The prior art usually addresses the preparation of such components alone in pure form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,890 discloses a process for converting rutin into 3-O-alkyl quercetin by organic synthsis. Two alkyl quercetin derivatives are reported to have antimicrobial activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,442 discloses a group of saponins which have been isolated from Gynostemma pentaphyllum Makino of Cucurbitacease and pharmacutical use thereof.
Thus far, there has been no disclosure of a composition containing quercetin and saponin derived from Tienchi and its pharmacological activity in the treatment of circulatory disease.